Legend of Zelda: Dark Heart
by PuppetGanon Guy
Summary: When a new foe rises, Link is near helpless to stop it alone. Luckily, he has two new allies, and the return of Midna. Sounds better than the summary and title please review! Oh, and don't be fooled, it's Link x Midna. You'll see....
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is the first chapter of Legend of Zelda: Dark Heart. I don't own Legend of Zelda…yet…MUHAHAHA (evil laugh continues for 5 minutes) O.K. I'm done. Enjoy!**

Prologue:

It had been exactly 3 months since Ganandorf was defeated and repairs in Hyrule Castle were almost finished. Link had decided to stay awhile to train the guards, to help prevent more monsters coming. This particular day he was teaching them mortal draw. "There is no guard against this; if successful it means instant death," he said, echoing the words of the Hero's Shade. "The only downside is that it leaves you defenseless." The guards looked nervous when he said this. Link sighed, "_This is going to be a very long day_."

He was right, or at least sort of…

For deep below Hyrule Castle, something was stirring. A large chamber filled with giant crystals began to glow. In the center of the room was a large purple-black heart, which began to beat. A beat that could be heard and felt in all of the provinces. A beat… of terror.

Then, suddenly, the heart was engulfed by purple crystals, and the crystals rose and grew. Link was about to be thrown into another adventure, and, perhaps more danger than his last one. Unless he has aid, Hyrule will be doomed.

Luckily for Hyrule, he's not.

**Well? What do you think? You like it so far? Next chapter, Link meets his new allies and the Dark Heart, and much more!**

**-Puppet Ganon Guy**


	2. Midna Returns

**Well, its chapter two, hot of the Document Manager. Ow, it's hot, too hot! Ahhhhhhhh! (Crickets chirp) Fine, Crickets, I'll stop. I don't own Legend of Zelda, but I do own Tori, Saio, and the Dark Heart, and a bit more. Enjoy!**

Link was overcome with fear as he felt the beats. Every one seemed to make more nervous. But then he was aware only of a searing pain, but nothing was touching him. All of the soldiers were either cowering or running away, only to be encased in a crystal. Then it became silent altogether.

Not a sound, except for Link's own pain. That too ceased. Link slowly stood up, surveying the damage. There were large purple crystals everywhere, and where there wasn't, there were large amounts of damage. "_What is going on here? What happened," _Link thought, "_Wait, where's Zelda?" _Link became panicked and began to run for a door leading into the castle. But as he approached it, it became wrapped in crystal, like the soldiers. Link was now completely boxed in.

Then they came.

Large monsters, similar to the Shadow beasts, began to emerge from the crystals and move towards Link. Link drew his sword and waited for them to make the first move. One of the monsters lunged at Link, who did a Great Spin attack, splitting it in half. Link grinned, thinking these things were too easy. His grin quickly faded, however, when the beast put itself back together, got up, and grabbed Link by the neck. Link could only kick at it as it began to squeeze. "_Is this it? Is there where I die?" _

"No"

The beast let go of Link and looked up. The other monsters followed suit. Then came those Twilight barriers. "Shadow beasts? Now? I thought I defeated Zant!" "Heh heh heh, you did, but I'm the true ruler, remember?" Link that laugh only to well. "Midna? But how…." He was cut of by six shadow beasts that surrounded Link, but they weren't facing him. Shadow and crystal collided as the Shadow beasts attacked the Crystal beasts. There was a noise behind Link, and he turned around to find a portal, like the ones Midna used to get him out of dungeons. Link quickly stepped in it, and was immediately teleported away.

Link awoke on the ground, looking up at black clouds of Twilight. "I'm in, the Twilight world? But how?" "Oh Link, you're alright!" Link was aware of pale, slender arms around him. "Midna? How did you? Whatever, I'm just glad to see you!" There was a long pause. "Link, I know, I probably shouldn't have broken the mirror, but…." Link saw Midna was crying, something he had only seen her do once. "Shhh, you did what you thought was best." "Right, but Link, those things, you saw how they were, right? You can't do this alone, or with just me. We need more help, or Hyrule will be doomed." Link looked down, "I know, but who could possibly help? Who has abilities like us?"

Midna grinned, "Link, I'm glad you asked. I have a friend in the light world who could help a lot," Mina paused, letting the words sink in. "His name, Saio"

**Chapter two has ended, but Link's adventure is only beginning. Await chapter three!**

**-PuppetGanonGuy**


	3. Saio's Graveyard

**O.k., thanks to some positive help from a fellow author, I'm going to try a new writing style. I'll also explain what the Crystal Beasts look like, with _Detail._ If anyone's confused, that was entirely my bad. I'm new, go figure. Now, enjoy!**

There was a great deal of silence in the graveyard where Saio was supposed to live.

"You sure he lives here," Link asked, beginning to be disturbed by the quiet, "Why would any living person want to be here?" From what he gathered, only nasty creatures lurked in graveyards, including Poes, Stalfoes, and Redead knights.

Midna was about to answer, when Link heard a familiar clinking noise. The sound of a Poe lantern. Link whirled around only to find an open grave, which, creepily enough, was sealed last Link checked. Midna, less afraid of the dead than Link, walked over to the grave.

Midna peered into the tomb, which turned out to be a tunnel. "Hello?" Midnas echo was the only answer, "_Hello?" "Hello?"_

"He's down there," Midna finally stated, nodding towards Link, "Don't look so worried. If he is down there, we'll be fine." _"I hope."_ She added silently.

Then she went in.

"Midna!" Link shouted, worried. He jumped in as well, hoping they would find Saio and get out as quickly as possible.

But, the author, editor, and author's co-author, and probably anyone reading this, would get bored if that were the case. Poor Link. He's probably going to have nightmares for a while.

The floor came too soon. Link hit the ground with a loud "THUD," and, "OW!" Link took out his lantern and looked around, hoping to find Midna.

"Midna? Where are you?" Link listened, but there was nothing to hear.

Suddenly, there was a sickening "CRUNCH!" Link turned and saw a Crystal Beast. Link drew his sword, but the beast did not move. Link took this chance to look at the monster. It was about the same width and height of a Shadow Beast. However, its head was the size of a barrel, and looked like a roundish boulder. Its arms were thick and long, and looked like they could rip a person in half. Link was going over the facts, when he heard a noise behind him.

Lifting the lantern higher, he saw…A Readead knight and Midna. Link's heart skipped several beats, but became curious when the zombie's sword was in the beast's head. Link knew those swords were deadly, but it killed that thing, where Link could not. Link took a step forward, but the Redead's head snapped towards him. The Redead got its sword free, and let out a loud "RRRAWWERRRRR!!!!" Link became paralyzed with fear, knowing that if they were close enough, he was finished.

He would have been too, if a voice said, or rather moaned, "Leeaaaavvveee himmmmmm. Heeeee is aaaaaa….. Guesstttt."

The corpse looked behind it, and lowered its sword. Link and Midna let out a sigh of relief. A figure, about Midnas age and was a bit taller, with pale skin like a Twili, but with pointed ears like a Hylian. The only disturbing thing about him was the mask, which covered everything on his face save his mouth and eyes. The mask itself looked like a Redead knight's face. Around his waist were seven bomb bags, and he was carrying a large bow, with an enormous quiver to go with.

"Well, now that we got, that little problem out of the way, I guess I should introduce myself. Saio, at your service."

Then, without really thinking, Link asked, "Why do you look like a Twili and a Hylian? And why under a graveyard?"

Saio chuckled, putting his arm around Midna, who moved closer to Saio. "I'm what's called a Dusk. It's someone who has parents from both the Light Realm, and the Twilight Realm. As for me living here, let's just say a have a, forbidden love. I also haven't been too popular with the scribes in the Twilight Palace since I almost blew it completely apart. Now that is funny."

Link was about to respond, but then he saw something horrifying. "Look out!"

Midna's eyes widened. "It's….."

**The End of the chapter! Next time, we get to meet Tori. Those of you like what I've done so far, please review me!**

**-PuppetGanonGuy**


	4. Tori joins the team

**Forbidden loves? Exploding libraries? Taco salads?!?! (Okay, that's what I'm having tonight. I like taco salads. -) Disclaimers are boring, and we already know the drill. Enjoy chap. 4!**

Link sat rather comfortably on a coffin as Saio prepared dinner, courtesy of the host. Now that they had found Saio, the whole graveyard seemed a bit friendlier. Even the stalfoes seemed better. But one question still nagged him.

"Midna, I've been wondering, how did the Twilight Mirror get repaired? I thought you shattered it completely!" Midna looked surprised.

"I did! I'm still regretting doing so, but, that's something I'd like to know as well." Midna looked at Saio, "Would you have any idea?" Saio nodded.

"Aye. It was….me." Link and Midna exchanged startled looks. "If you're wondering how I knew, or how I did it, it's a long story. You see, I was watching when the Mirror was destroyed. I refused to accept it, so I set about gathering the pieces. I got a lot of glass cuts during that, believe me."

Link was still shocked, and was about to ask another question when…

"CRASH!!!!!" Large, purple crystals, like the ones that were at Hyrule Castle, barred the exit of the tomb. Not only that, but at least five crystal beasts emerged from the crystal.

"I take it _this_ is what we're up against? These crystalline nightmares?" Saio sounded worried, "If you think only the three of us can do it, you're dead wrong. We need more, good thing I know a friend who could help us even the odds." He said this while nimbly avoiding the beasts, while firing arrows off in rapid succession. However, when a Crystal Beast fell, before it could get back up, he threw a large bomb at it, eliminating its remains.

Link was astonished at what happened next. For Saio, apparently possessing magic, conjured what resembled red-black lighting bolts, and hurled them at the beasts. Midna was hurling spheres of magic, sending a miniature shockwave throughout the creatures' body, harming it _and _paralyzing it at the same time.

This continued for what seemed like an hour, the beasts finally ceased, and the barriers cracked and shattered. And they could finally get out, and find this friend of Saios.

**A short while later….**

Link was relieved that nothing had happened to his home, but was still unsure how long this safety would last. After searching Faron Woods after what seemed like forever, the friend found them.

"Saio? Strange of you to get out of you're grave. Whose you're lady?"

"Ha-ha, you're _hilarious_, Tori. As for your second question, this is Midna, the Twilight Princess."

"Ah, you're lucky. Who's him….?!" Tori's face changed from curiosity to fury. "YOU!! You're the one whose been harassing everyone here and causing those crystals to appear!"

Link was startled, "Me? But I wasn't here when all of this started! And I'm trying to end it!"

Tori looked suspicious for a moment, but his face softened. "If Saio can trust you, I guess I can too. But there was someone who looked exactly like you."

Midna looked surprised, "Exactly like him? Or close to?" Tori thought for a moment.

"Come to think of it, his eyes were a piercing red, and his skin was a real dark grey. And his clothes were really black."

**Hmmm, red eyes? Black clothes? Link getting blamed for something he didn't do? If any of you can guess who's coming to town, read the next chapter!**

**-PuppetGanonGuy**


	5. Green Terror

**As far as I'm concerned, every Legend of Zelda thing is not complete without a mini-boss and boss. The boss? Here's a hint: A very persistent bug. Still can't figure it out? You make me sad. I don't own LOZ, just the new bosses, minus this one, Tori, Saio, and the Dark Heart. Enjoy!**

Once all the formalities had been exchanged, the group (being Link, Midna, Tori, and Saio.) went to Ordon to make sure it was still alright. Which of course, it's not. Link looked with horror to see his home engulfed in giant crystals, which, for some reason, were green.

Tori heard a shuffling noise, and turned to find Talo, Malo, Colin, and Ilia being cornered by several green Crystal Beasts. Tori coughed a few times to get Saio's and Link's attention. Link was about to rush forward without thinking, but Saio put his arm in front of him, telling Link to stop.

Saio then took out the biggest sword that Link had ever seen. It was one of the swords the RedeadKnights used, only twice that size. Tori, in response, took out two clawshots, and used them to grab a Crystal Beast's arms. Taking advantage of this, Saio somehow swung the sword in a vertical slice, cutting it in half. Repeating the process, the Crystal Beasts were quickly demolished. And there was a strong smell of smoke for some time after.

Tori leaned over to Link whispering "Where does he keep that," Link shrugged, "better yet, Link, where do you keep _your_ stuff? Your pockets?"

Saio turned around and laughed "Tori, Shouldn't you know by now? Or are you someone else?"

"Hmmm, my hair is still brown, green eyes, I'm 20, you're about Midna's age, mine Zelda's, my gender is still male, and I'm 6'2. Would I be anyone else?" Saio shrugged and Link noticed a green Crystal Beast behind him. Drawing his sword, he shouted,

"Saio, behind you!" Link rushed forward and preformed the helm splitter on the beast, dazing it. He finished it off with a bomb arrow.

Ilia was the first to greet Link, throwing her arms around him "Link, thanks, I thought we were done for? Everyone else is trapped in those crystal prisons!" Ilia studied Link for a moment. "Hey, weren't you wearing black a little while ago?"

Link was about to respond, when he heard a strange laughing behind him. Link turned around, took a few steps forward, and almost instantly crystal barriers formed a large circle around him, blocking escape. Then he saw him, or rather, _himself._

Tori looked angry and shouted "That's the one responsible!" Saio merely shrugged and sat down.

"_Hello, Link. I've been watching you."_ Dark Link hissed. _"You were lucky that you made it out of Hyrule Castle."_

"Link drew his sword, saying "Who are you? What's going on here?" Dark Link merely laughed and drew his sword, doing a jump attack. Link rolled to the side and preformed a backspin. The two swordsman raged on, not only in a battle of skill and strength, but of will and wits as well. And they were both just too evenly matched. Until Link managed to pull off a combination of moves so complicated that I cannot describe it! But it included a spin attack, a charged jump attack, and a helm splitter. And, at last, the mysterious enemy, vanished with a laugh, saying "We'll meet again."

Where he once stood, a chest appeared. Link opened the chest and **Duhnununahh!!** He got the mirror shield! And ended the chapter after holding the shield for six seconds in the air.

**Ok I admit it, the fight kinda uncreative. Bu im new to this, so cut me some slack. And if you're reading this, FREAKING REVIEW ME!! You're leaving me unnoticed. Surely you guys like this?**

**-PuppetGanonGuy**


	6. Wrath of CrystoArmoghoma Part 1

** Hey everybody! PGG here! And I'm finally out of school! Shouts of joy for everyone! But I still took long! Anyway, when we last saw our heroes, stuff happened! Enjoy!**

Link hoisted his new shield, marveling its surprisingly light weight and powerful reflection. He was also unaware that he was pointing the shield at Tori, and was having his eyes burned because of the sunlight's reflection. When Link finally noticed, Tori had something running through his head, and it went something like this;

"AHH MY EYES!!! AHHHH!!!! IT BURNS! IT BURNS!!!!! AHHHHGHHH!!! YOU IDIOT!! AH #!" Tori screamed his head off in this manner for several minutes, until Saio, who was getting sick of the shouting, (wouldn't you?) and plunged him headfirst into the river. (You know the one in Ordon Village?) Sure, it got Tori to shut up about his burning eyeballs, but _now_ he was screaming that he was blinded _and _drowning!

And by now, everyone just decided to walk away. Especially since the water was rather shallow and all Tori had to do was stand up. So when Tori finally stopped being stupid, everyone had left. So, naturally, using his unknown skills as a tracker, he ran to find everyone else. (Insert running style of your choice.)

Anyways, so when he caught up, everyone else (being Link, Saio, Midna, Ilia, and the children), were caught up with staring at the biggest, and the only, giant crystal webs. In the ranch. With lots of goat skeletons. Bone dry at that.

"That must have been spun by **one huge spider**, I wonder where it's owner is-"

However, Saio never got to finish, as the entire ranch became boxed in by giant crystal walls. So in short; It became very dark and very, um, boxed in, or some crap like that. And then, there was a sort of scuttling noise, like multiple legs were moving on one body.

Tori looked up and screamed/shouted "SPIDER!!!" Everyone else looked up and son of a gun, there was;

**CRYSTAL ARACHNID**

**CRYSTO-ARMOGHOMA**

"Is that Armoghoma?" Link asked with a mix of shock and surprise, "It looks… different." Link was correct, as the great spider still had its same body when Link first battled it, but now it seemed to be shelled in crystal armor. That and it had large crystal jutting out of its back like spires. And it's eye had a lovely shade of green.

Armoghoma was the first to strike, firing off one of its eye beams at Tori, then Saio, back to Tori, the kids, Tori again, and Tori some more. But when it tuned its gaze at Link, its eye twitched, and looked REALLY angry.

Midna leaned over to Link and whispered "You think it recognizes you?" Armoghoma then dropped from the ceiling, flipped over and charged at Link. "Yep, it does- OH CRAP!!" Link hardly had enough time to roll out of the way of the charging spider. Armoghoma then climbed onto the wall, and let off another eye beam. Link tried to fire an arrow at its open eye, but the armor it had was protecting it.

As the beam drew nearer, Link decided to break out the mirror shield. Holding it so the beam would hit it, he crouched down and prayed it would work. He opened his eyes to see a dazed Armoghoma tip over and fall onto the ground. "Saio, try to pierce the armor from above!"

Saio just looked at Link strangely and said "How? Am I just going to fly up there?" Just then, Tori swing by (thanks to his clawshot), grabbed Saio, and flung him into the air. Saio took out his sword, aimed it down and came down hard and crashing. The giant spider wiggled helplessly as it attempted to get up, but with a loud "CRACK", its once durable armor shattered, even though the spires were still there. However, Armoghoma seemed to have had enough, and with a loud screech, somehow burrowed into the ground.

Ilia was the first to say "We, I mean, you guys won! Great job! That thing was really gross and-" Saio's sharp gaze silenced her. "Link looked annoyed, saying "What? We did, let's go! Come on!" But Link also fell silent. Sao looked away from the hole, speaking grimly;

"It's not dead. We only made it angrier. Worse still, its right under us!"

**Ohh, suspenseful!! Armoghoma still has fight left! The next chapter won't take as long, I promise! Plz Review!**

**- PuppetGanonGuy**


	7. Wrath of CrystoArmoghoma Part 2

**Ta-da! I'm back with a new chapter. When we last saw our heroes, they pretty much plowed Crysto-Armoghoma into the ground, and seriously pissed it off. What will happen now? Enjoy! And please review! Surely some of you like this! Now enjoy!**

Everyone stood around the large hole Crysto-Armoghoma made when it fled. Of course, the fact that Saio had pointed out Armoghoma would attack them again, only added the tension.

Tori was the first to break the silence "So, uh, what do we do now, just stand here and wait for that spider, or jump after it?" Saio thought for a long moment, readjusting his mask, but not so others could see his real face. (Don't worry, you'll know soon)

After a while, Saio finally decided. "We jump." Link just looked shocked, Midna raised an eyebrow, Tori grinned, and Ilia shrieked, which was responded by a slight tremor, signifying that their foe was below and was getting sick of waiting.

"Saio, you can't be serious! Who would do that? We'll be-" Link was interrupted by Tori's whoops as he jumped. Link rolled his eyes "Of course."

And so, everyone (except Ilia, she'd only get in the way.) jumped down the hole, not knowing how deep it was, or that the hard part of the fight was to begin. Or knowing that Link would be having a serious headache in the morning.

**At the bottom of the hole (And several hits on the head because of inconveniently placed boulders);**

Link stood up, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. A pair of gloved hands, Probably Tori (Saio wears iron gauntlets) helping him up. He could now see that there was a large tunnel to his right, and scuttling noises deep inside. Saio was attempting to get his sword out of a large boulder, which was soon split because of his efforts. Midna was simply staring down the tunnel, a glowing orb floating in her hand. She looked concerned, but otherwise unharmed.

Tori, disliking the awkward silence, asked "Link, you alright? You hit your hit your head pretty hard." Link was about to respond, but a cough from Saio reminded them they had a job to do. Link ignored Saio and merely told Tori he was alright.

For the next half hour (or something like that, didn't have watches), they planned on how they would attack Crysto-Armoghoma. Midna suggested further damaging the armor, like how they defeated it the first time. Tori suggested crushing it under numerous boulders. But Saio pointed out that, even though both were good suggestions, "If we can't kill it, we maim it. If we can't maim it, we bury it alive. If that doesn't work, we're screwed."

Then he stood up and added, "I say we just wing it"

With that being the (apparently) chosen plan of completely winging it, with little chance of success, and even less chance of getting away should they fail, our heroes (and heroine) made their way down the tunnel. The large, rocky, dark, tunnel of no return.

This long, dull, walk didn't last forever, because soon, dirt started falling on there heads, followed by rocks, and then the entire tunnel behind them caved in, with our favorite (or least favorite) giant spider with a random giant eyeball crawling out.

Tori had just one comment about this before they took off running;

"Aw crap."

And so, they ran. They ran and ran and ran, through the deep winding tunnels that Crysto-Armoghoma had created. Running, running, dodging the occasional eye-laser, thingy, and then followed be more running. Yeah. They even had a pleasant lunch break, complete with ham and mustard.

Anyway, after what was the longest time of running, they finally came upon a large, cylindrical room, with large crystals jutting here and there. Once inside, however, the tunnel they came through sealed itself. And Crysto-Armoghoma was somehow already in the room. Convenient, no?

**Warning; the following fight scene is both too short and too violent to show to some of our younger readers. So, I will not describe the fight itself, and just include their shouting (So I'm a little lazy, sue me!)**

Tori: Aghhhh!!!

Saio: Aim for the eye! Its exposed!!

Tori: Boulders! And they're…… Ewwwww.

Midna: So? ……..oh.

Link: Saio! Catch this bomb! Blow up that nest!!

Saio: I'm a little (grunts) preoccupied at the moment!

Baby ghomas #1- 456: Squeeee!!!! (Splat!)

Midna: Nice throw!

Saio: Tori! Midna! Bring that spider down here!!

Crsto-Armoghoma: Arrghhhhh!!! (Crashes, followed by extensive beating noises)

Saio: Just (Samsh) need (Whack) to crack (grunts) the CRYSTAL!! (Bellows, followed by a cracking sound.)

Armoghoma: Squeeeearrrgghhhh!!! Urg? Squeee!! (Sounds of Armoghoma, now free of its crystals, which were controlling it, smashes through the stone wall, as if creating an exit for them.)

Above ground, all the green crystals in Ordon and the forest shatter. The curse of the green crystals is finally over. But their quest is not over. Link and Co. have more perilous challenges ahead. But that's for next chapter.

**What do you all think? This was a bit rushed, but the more reviews I get, the harder I'll work! Please review!!**

**-PuppetGanon Guy**


	8. Revelations and Truth

**The puppet has returned, and with a new chapter in the slowly becoming popular story, Legend of Zelda; Dark Heart. Thanks to anyone who reviews this! And for those of you who want my chapters to be longer, your wish is granted. In addition, find out what's behind Saio's mask. Hehehe, you're in for a surprise. Now enjoy! **

It seemed like an eternity as our battle-weary heroes climbed out of the vast cavern that Armoghoma had created, whom they freed from the apparent control of the Crystals. Sadly, they were still unaware of the terror that had created those menaces. But as they say; Ignorance is bliss.

Anyways, as they climbed, they began to see light. They finally knew they were almost out, free from the dark abyss that they had fought so hard to live through. But nothing is ever easy, is it? Because once they reached the exit…

"LINK!! Oh Liiinnkkk!!!"

Ilia, the Ordon idiot, came running like she was a chicken that just had its head cut off. And poor Saio was at the end of his wits. But he wasn't going to chop off any heads yet. YET.

Ilia finally caught up, panting, "Oh, Link you're amazing! I'm so glad we're getting married!" Link was not expecting that, or everyone else. Tori just sweatdroped. Apparently, Bo thought that the two would go perfectly together, and, against Link's will, would wed them soon. Of course, Ilia had said they'd get married a ton of times before, but, still.

"Ilia, I told you, I'm not getting married to you," Link said, trying to let her down gently, "We're just friends."

Ilia wasn't very smart, and now she made the worst comment in her life; "Aw Link, you're just saying that so you won't hurt that freaky pale woman behind you or Princess Zeldy!" Now both Saio and Tori were pissed, red in the face (except for Saio, his mask was turning red), not embarrassed, but really mad. Link and Midna just stepped away, knowing what would happen. Link glanced at Midna, blushing a bit as she glanced at him. Midna did the same. Ilia just kept chattering about the wedding, and having kids, and what she expected Link to do, and didn't notice the big sword that was ready to hit her like a club hits a golf ball.

"You little bitch; I believe you just hit my nerve. Hold very still, it'll probably hurt a _Lot_ less," Saio growled "but then, it wouldn't be as satisfying." Saio raised his sword and…..

**Gunna just jump in here quick. For you Ilia haters (esp. Midnight Crystal Sage and co.) get ready for a quick laugh. For you flamers; I REGRET NOTHING!**

….. swung it at full speed, hitting the poor blonde with a loud _Crack!._ Ilia went screaming through the air, little bits of blood falling. Saio grinned, Tori took out a pair of binoculars and watched as she flew, muttering "1 mile, two, three, four, beat your record! Five, six, seven, seven! New record! And hit a tree at the end! Way to go!"

Tori turned around to give Saio a high five, but stopped and just stared.

Saio's mask had come off. But that's not what was bizarre. It was bizarre because there was nothing there, except a mouth and eyes. Everything else was like an empty void. Nothing. And he looked pretty ashamed.

Midna was the most surprised. "Saio, what happened?" Midna asked, concerned, "What did they do to you? When they banished you?" Saio faced Midna.

"Do you really want to know? I mean **really** want to know? Because it's wrong in so many ways. They cursed me, causing my face to become a shadow of what it was, an empty void. The only good that came out of it was a side-effect," Saio picked up the mask, as if studying it, "I gained the power to be among the living dead safely, to communicate with them. I've worn this mask to hide the truth from others. I told no one, not even Tori."

Saio fixed his mask back on, "But that doesn't mean a thing now. Now, we need to stop whatever is making these crystals. Or, after we get some rest. I don't know about you guys, but I am tired as Hell!" Everyone else agreed.

Later that night;

Link had made a small campfire, and after a delicious meal of pumpkin and a recently big-sword-to-the-head goat, everyone was turning in. Saio had walked off, intents unknown until he came back with two Stalfoes behind him. He explained that they would keep watch until daybreak, and would find them every night to continue this task, at least until the crisis was over. While Link wasn't wild about having two walking skeletons around while they slept (would you?), but if Saio trusted them, and if Midna trusted him, that was good enough for Link. Watching Minda's quiet form rest, he eventually drifted of into a restful slumber.

Saio took note of him the entire time. He knew Link loved Midna, and didn't doubt the same was true for Midna. He would make sure tomorrow, and if the case was so, he would do all in his power to help them along. But for now, sleeping and snoring. This, as one of the Stalfoes stated, "Was louder than a screaming Redead."

The next day;

After cleaning up camp, our intrepid heroes decided that it would be best to find any survivors, preferably any non-Ilia survivors. Especially anyone that survived the initial crystallization in Castle Town. So, they headed off towards that area, unaware that they were being watched. They would receive a very unpleasant welcoming committee. And Link will wish that he had the courage to tell Midna the truth. Or will he?

**Well, what do you think? Not much action, but it puts a few events together for upcoming events. But my little Ilia smacking was just a little chuckle. Look elsewhere for a real Saio induced killing of Ilia. Please review!**

**- Puppet GanonGuy**


	9. Jailed Again!

**I'm back! For ya'll that were waiting, your patience has granted you access to the next chapter. Today, Saio's gonna tell us more about his tragic past, and the love (sorta) revealed. Enjoy!  
**

Saio ceased hammering the gates, wiping the away the shards of crystals off his mask. He had been hammering the gates to Castle Town for an entire hour, Tori tried scaling the wall, Link using the Ball and Chain, and Midna decided to wait for them to gain the sense to ask her to help them gain entry. Which didn't seem anytime soon. Which was fine by her, seeing how funny this was.

It wasn't until about noon until Midna finally popped the question; "You guys want help?" The three males turned around like zombies.

"Yes"

"Oh Yeah"

"No. I mean, yes!"

So, with a snap of her fingers, everyone was teleported inside, unaware they were being watched by those who caused Saio harm long ago.

**Inside Castle town:**

The entire town was deserted, and not a single thing moved, save for our heroes, whom just warped inside. Everywhere they looked, were crystals. Large and small, thick and think, jagged and smooth. Some with people trapped inside, wait, people? OH MY FREAKING GODESSES! THEY IS SO PRETTY!

Saio rolled his eyes, "Oh boy, authors gone on a ranting spree. Better go calm him down."

(Saio walks out of sight, author still ranting about teh pretty crystals.)

**THEY IS PREEEETTTYYYYYYYY!!!!!!! PRETTYYYYYY!!!!!!! THEY ARE SUCH- Saio? How'd you get in here? Why are you looking at me like that? (Siao grabs head) Uh-oh. **

(Begins hitting my head against keyboard. Below is the resulting crap)

Fgsbs uiog r yoguiils oh4qtae go h3or8 3T8 IYOTG ADH OGEI EAGIBV HAYEDBZHh g ghipvnjutrb ubdg I uhb gux bbfnmfcm vm nn m n mmc njmmm njjuhnm jhb nmb nmbjhunjmhnm jm s g gyui y54fg il yf1Qo iy2c4q u lhitr dj h;otrn.bklujhfk.hb udf hlgD piobh;gf9p 8uh

[n hgdc90y65[ unet9p;ofljbn iulktj,y [h8o ji

(Stops hitting my head) Are you done spazing?

**Yes.**

You sure?

**Very.**

Good. Sorry about that folks. We'll get back on track ASAP.

**Back at Castle town;**

Saio walked back, dusting off his hands as he went, while everyone else picked themselves up and got ready to go again. Saio grinned, "So are we ready to go?" He looked at Link. "Lead on, O fearless leader."

"Shut up Saio." Link said with a grin, heading to the front of the group, turning around to make sure everyone was ready. Satisfied with what he saw, he turned back around, and promptly walked into a tall, thin, and rather pale being. He heard Saio mutter "oh shi-.", before he was knocked out.

**Twilight Realm;**

Link awoke in a rather uncomfortable room, being a dungeon and all, but still. He also noticed that the familiar weight of all his gear was missing. And finally, he was in a familiar situation, with his leg chained to the floor. He really didn't need that crap again. He turned around to find Tori and Saio in a similar position, only Saio's arms were chained to the wall.

Tori noticed first, greeting him with a "Morning, Sleeping Beauty. Welcome to the Twilight Realm prison. Hope you enjoy your stay!" Link shook his head, it was really hurting like crap, "How bad does it hurt?"

Link remained silent, he couldn't really organize his thoughts on what just happened. His eyes drifted over to Saio, who seemed to have a large wound on his chest. Saio was occupied with his shackles, with an amused look on his face, "Don't worry about me, it didn't hurt too much, all they did this time was throw an axe at me. Much simpler than what they used to do. For example, they stabbed me with a short sword right after they cursed me."

Link's jaw dropped, "They STABBED you?" Saio shrugged, breaking free of one of his shackles.

"The curse was far worse. If you ever think you've had it rough, just think about me." Saio broke free of his other shackle, then immediately pulled back, hearing footsteps coming down the corridor. Soon several guards came down, the one that knocked Link out in the town in the lead.

The lead one, apparently of great importance, stood in front of the cell, sneering, "Think you could get away with it? Ah, hero or no hero, taking the princess and, brainwashing her to go on this hairbrained adventure, when she could be very well harmed, along with that," he looked at Saio, with obvious distaste, "that oversized zombie gorilla."

Link looked at Saio, he couldn't believe his ears, "You're a Redead?"

Siao shuffled around uncomfortably, "I, never intended you to find out. Yeah, I am. How else would I survive this wound? When I first stumbled into the graveyard, I felt like my life was over, so I just laid down and waited to die. But, one of the resident undead came by and bit me, but that was it. After that, he pulled me underground and waited, silently watching me. It felt weird, becoming one of them. But being able to be in the light, don't understand that. But, Ceverus, you, you're wrong. She came willingly. Now where is she? "

Link finally found his voice, looking at the one called Ceverus, "Where's Midna? What have you done with her?"

Ceverus shrugged, "She's back at the throne, where she should be. However, she's been requesting to see you three. So, you're coming as prisoners."

**The Throne Room**

Midna wiped off the tears on her face, her sorrow from the news striking her. After her audience with Link, Tori, and Saio, they were to be executed, in front of everyone in the area. And she only had this one last chance to tell Link how much he meant to her, how much she loved him. But like last time, she feared he wouldn't feel the same for her. But she had to say it. No matter what, she knew that she had to do it.

**Aha, cliffy! Sorry about this, but my snooze calls, and I need to sleep off having my head being hit on a keyboard! Please review, although I think this chapter was a bit choppy.**

**-PuppetGanon Guy**


	10. The Arena

**Off the beaten path, comes another completely random chapter that's actually not random! O.o! Today, Midna finds an excuse to delay the execution, Tori gets some action, and a very bloody fight. (BTW, for those of you who got confused because of that last choppy chapter, sorry!)**

Tori never liked dungeons, or any gloomy dark place for that matter. Or being chained, pushed down a hallway, and told you were going to be executed. He found that it could really ruin your day. Just like, well, a lot of stuff.

Nobody said anything as they were shoved down the corridor. After all, what else is there to say as you're being shoved down a dank dungeon in an unfamiliar world? _What's new? How's the wife and kids? Say, are those new jail cells? _ I doubt it. But you never know.

All Link could think about is how he could tell Midna the truth. How much he wanted to hold her, to be with her, to love her. But how? What if she didn't love him? If not, what did he have going for him? Nothing.

**The Throne Room**;

The throne room held some unpleasant memories. For example, Zant once resided there. Everyone could have lived without it, but alas, no one knew about the Ocarina of Time. So they just scrubbed it for a week, with a very lemony scent afterwards.

It was a short reunion, with a few hugs, but the hard truth was apparent; our trio was going to die unless someone had a plan. And here is everyone's plan;

Tori; challenge the counsel to a dice game for their freedom.

Link; hope that Midna had a plan.

Saio; break free and beat the shit out of all the guards and the counsel.

Midna; suggest the most desperate method of all, the Arena.

"Ceverus," Midna began "what if they, oh, say, fight for their freedom in the Arena?" The room went deathly silent. Ceverus looked at Midna, obviously surprised with her suggestion. The Arena was a stadium for battles, especially prisoners (think Gladiators). More than often friends and family were pitched against each other, forced to fight until their foes were dead and bleeding. And there was even the occasional monster, and even less people survived that kind of fight. And even if you won, you were still subject to the counsel's verdict.

Ceverus drew himself up, "Very well Princess, the Arena it is. If they win, they are free to go, no verdicts, unless we suspect cheating. If they lose…."

Nobody needed that to be explained.

**The Arena;**

Link shifted around uncomfortably, Tori mumbling chants. Saio looked absolutely ready for anything. As long as he was killing something, he was okay. With sword and bow in hand, and fully armored, he was a sight to behold. Link was just glad he was on their side. Tori was also a benefit, as his agility and quick feet would be handy if they were being chased by a large beast. As for himself, he had a large arsenal of weapons at his disposal, thanks to Midna's hard work in this entire operation. But that didn't change the fact that he had once again failed to tell Midna. Saio had apparently figured it out and had threatened to use Link as target practice if he didn't tell her.

The sound of the gate opening interrupted his thoughts, the flooding light hurting his eyes. The stadium was a large, circular area, with large pillars dotting the area. In addition there were ditches, mounds, and a large pool of water in the center. How deep it was, was impossible to tell from their distance. On the other side, he saw their first foes; fifteen twilight bulblins. Nothing too exciting. The sound of a horn signified the beginning of the fight. Tori almost vanished in a blur, speeding over to the hapless monsters, Saio began launching off arrow after arrow, Link following suit, but instead using the Hawk Eye to snipe them. The Bulbins just continued to drop dead, either having arrows sticking out of various places, or having their throats slit, purple blood spewing out. And in no time flat, it was the second round.

Then the third.

Then the fourth.

Then the fifth.

Sixth.

Seventh.

And finally, the eighth round. Link, Tori, and Saio, vs;

A titanic darknut. We're not talking about normal size, we're talking about a freaking 10' 1" giant. And it barely fit through the door. Link stared at their massive foe. He was exhausted, he was almost out of arrows, and he had suffered several wounds into his arms and torso. Saio was out of bombs, and his bow was snapped into pieces thanks to a strange four-legged furry thing. That thing had some serious jaw strength. Tori had sprained his ankle, and one of his swords fell into the pool.

Things weren't looking good. Midna was fearing that this match would claim the life of her friends, and the man she loved. So, summing up her courage, she leaned over and shouted;

"Link, don't you dare give up! You guys have been through worse! I believe in all of you! And, Link," Link turned to face her, Saio was grinning.

"Link, I love you."

** I dunno, I think this was a tad choppy. But anyways, I hope you liked it! Next chapter, the Crystals reappear and the quest gets back on track! Remember, the more reviews you give, the harder I work!**

**-PuppetGanon Guy**


	11. Love Revealed

**Hola, and welcome to another chapter of Dark Heart! And I'm following the advice of a fellow author, so this chapter will be a little different. So, enjoy and tell me what you think! Unfortunately, it's also going to be rather short. Sorry, writer's block.**

Link couldn't believe it. She _loved_ him! He felt like doing back-flips, or he would, if there wasn't a titanic Darknut standing over them. So, he'd have to wait.

The Darknut had apparently lost patience, because it charged without warning, and almost stepped on Tori, who only just barely got out of the way in time. Saio, however, was ready if that happened.

Pushing Link out of the way (and onto some smelly corpses.), he ran straight at its legs, grabbing them, and tipped it over, stumbling as the massive warrior hit the ground.

-------------------------------------

**In the Royal Stands;**

Midna felt like a huge weight was off her chest. Ceverus was staring at her, "_What? No!" _

"Princess, what madness are you saying?! You, loving a Light dweller?!"

"Look, I don't care if it means banishment! I love him! You hear me?"

Ceverus scowled, "So, you wish to join the Redead? Fine."

The advisor raised his hands up, energy crackling through them. Midna knew all too well what he was doing. He was performing the same curse that was performed on Saio, all those years ago.

But they were interrupted, for in the blink of an eye, the deadly Crystals began to spring out of the ground, like DAISIES!!!!

And the Darknut was no more…

It was now;

**Massive mutated warrior,**

**Imperion**

Nothing was going right. But for Link, he felt revitalized, the power of love running through him (cliché, I know.). He wouldn't lose here. Not now, not before, never!

**Yeah, this chapter was short, not much improvement, but like I said, writers block. But, to make up for that, I've made a new forum. Please check it out! (BTW, I do plan on going back and rewriting some chaps. )**


End file.
